


Life's Unexpected Joys

by Sleepygoof8784



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepygoof8784/pseuds/Sleepygoof8784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is the story of the journey to parenthood and how it can change a person.</p>
<p>Origionally written for the 2012 McCoy/Chapel holiday exchange for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fringedweller</b> and posted to my LJ</p>
<p> I have to say a huge debt of gratitude to the lovely <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://izzyfics.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://izzyfics.livejournal.com/"></a><b>izzyfics</b> for her awesome--and lightening fast--beta job.  All remaining errors are mine and mine alone. Also, as always, comments (and kudos) are always appreciated, and cherished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Unexpected Joys

Christine Chapel has been a nurse for nearly 10 years, so it’s not like this particular medical crisis is her first. It’s not even the first on the Enterprise.  She’d thought she’d seen everything horrific event that they could face as medical officers, and yet space has a way of changing everyone’s expectations, including hers.

She’s been managing triage for over two hours, nearing the end of the line of injured-a mix of crew, and civilians from their latest planet mission gone wrong-when she hears someone calling her name. She realizes it McCoy, and makes her way there in a hurry. The patient is one of the civilians, and has a nasty gash across his middle. She has just managed to take in the scene. McCoy bloody nearly to the elbow and in need of an assistant because he can no longer manage to find his instruments, nor read the output of the biobed, all while focusing on what he needs to be doing. She realizes she should help him, but she starts to feel light headed.

Christine knows instantly that something is wrong. She’s light headed and then she catches it, the sweet putrid scent of death, coming from the makeshift operating room that McCoy has been working in for the better part of the day. She has a moment, really just a few fleeting seconds as her mind processes what is happening, before her stomach roils and her lunch—barely eaten 45 minutes ago—is making its way back up. She sidesteps the bed and manages to find a basin, all in the span of seconds. She vomits into the basin, and McCoy looks on clearly torn. She can see it warring in him, Dr. Leonard McCoy wondering what the hell she is doing vomiting in the middle of a surgery, and Len—her husband of nearly 2 years now—with concern for her, in the face of the highly unusual sight of her vomiting. She knows they don’t have time for this right now. But she’s powerless to stop the second round of vomit.

McCoy’s concern weights out, because he is next to her in a flash, hands somehow clean, and he rests a hand on her back, before producing his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise, beam Chapel up.”

He places a kiss on her temple, and waits for the confirmation before stepping back to the patient.

Christine wants to  be mad at him, and as she materializes on the transporter pad in the Enterprise, she is kind of furious at him, because now she feels fine thank you. But she is a good nurse, and is smart enough to know she is not fine. She stops off at their shared quarters and changes into yoga pants and one of Leonard’s old t-shirts before making her way to medical. She’s got a pretty good idea of what is wrong

============

She’s sitting in Leonard’s office staring at the medical tricorder readings in disbelief. Oh sure she’d suspected, but guessing and knowing are two very different things. She is considering pricking her finger for a fourth blood test, just to be extra certain when the door to the office slides open and her tired looking husband stomps in.

“What are you doing in here?”

Christine opens her mouth to answer but Leonard keeps talking, ignoring her attempt at a response.

“You should be in our quarters resting, Chris. What the hell happened down there? You scared me half to death. Do I need to examine you?”

“Examine my head maybe,” Christine mutters to herself as she stares at the readings from all 3 previous blood tests.

Leonard cocks an eyebrow at that statement, “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing. I want answers Chris. Did you already have someone check you over?”

“No”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I am capable of diagnosing myself.”

Lenard huffs at this. “Well let’s hear it then. What is wrong?”

Christine chuckles, and thrusts the tricorder into his hands, “I’m pregnant.”

Leonard nearly drops the machine, and ends up tossing it from hand to hand in an attempt to catch it, which he finally does, and examines the report with a stunned expression.

Christine laughs and slumps against Len’s desk. “You are going to be a father. Again.”

He’s still looking at the readout, but she can tell he’s grinning like a maniac. His voice is soft, “I’m going to be a father.”

Christine finally allows herself to smile, and is happy to go into his arms when he offers her a hug, drawing her into his chest. She can’t stop smiling and it’s a little disconcerting to her.  She’s never felt quite like this before: terrified, happy, and a little in awe and it’s a heady mix of emotions. She can’t quite help herself when she feels tears start to prick at her eyes, and she whispers, “You’re happy about this right?”

Len kisses her, soft and sweet, “Of course, darlin’. Surprised as all get out, but happy. My momma and your daddy are going to be thrilled as well. And Jo, well Jo’s gonna be over the moon.”

Christine laughs, as Len rambles. She knew in that moment, that this might not have been the plan but that it would work out quite well.

==============

“Damn it,” Christine shouted.

Leonard was sitting at the desk in their quarters when he heard Christine’s voice coming from their bedroom. He’d learned over the last three months that when these kinds of things happened it was best to wait for more information before springing into action.

“This isn’t going to work. Damn it.”

Len smiles at the last shout and heads into the bedroom. He sees Christine attempting to zip up the back of her uniform. She’s been steadily gaining weight—well within the normal range—since they had first discovered she was pregnant. She’d been drinking more water, eliminating her caffeine intake, and was doing an admirable job of eating more fruits and vegetables. But over the last week or so Len had noticed that her stomach was starting to grow and her normally trim figure was starting to fill out in new and different ways.

Christine sighs when she sees him. She sits on the bed, and sounds pitiful when she says, “my uniform doesn’t fit anymore.”

Len joins her on the bed and slides his arm around her, “I see that darlin’. I’m sorry.”

Christine nods. “This sucks.”

Len rubs her back, “I know.”

“I don’t know what to do, I’m supposed to be on shift in 40 minutes.”

Len nods, rubbing his hand along the middle of her back, in an effort to temper his suggestion. “Just wear one of mine for now and I’ll go see what I can find for you.”

Christine makes a pained expression, “Is that even allowed?”

“Well I think it’s preferable to you being naked on shift. Also I think we might have to start telling people.”

“It’ll probably be pretty obvious when I’m wearing your shirt.”

Len chuckles at that and helps her up off the bed. He grabs one of his smallest shirts and helps her into it. Christine rifles through her dresser and finds a pair of black leggings she mostly uses for lounging around in. Len is relieved to find that her leggings still fit.

Once she is dressed, he presses a kiss to Christine’s forehead. “It’ll be fine, darlin’. Think we should tell Jim first?”

“Probably. He’ll never forgive you if he finds out from someone else, and I think technically since he is Captain he should be first. We should also probably get started on the massive amount of paperwork. We’ll have to notify Starfleet, change your will, request permission for the baby to be on the ship, and I’m sure there will be many, many more forms I can’t even yet imagine.”

“You want me to tell him on my own or do you want to be there? I’ll start on the paperwork, and let you know what you need to sign.”

Christine sighs as she searches for a pair of shoes that will be comfortable. “Can you do it?”

Len nods, “Of course.”

She favors him with a bright smile, “Thank you, my love. I appreciate it.”

Len draws her in and just holds her against his chest, “I don’t mind. You have to do all the heavy lifting when it comes to the baby right now. I never mind doing these little things for you.”

Christine marvels at him just a little bit. She still can’t believe how wonderful he is being during all of this. She’s always known there were hidden depths to Leonard McCoy, but he’s been showing her a whole new side. “Oh, don’t say that. Or I’ll have you waiting on me hand and foot before you know it.”

“Whatever you need Chris. I’m here.”

She pulls him in for a long lingering kiss, her fingers threading through the short hairs at the back of his neck. She whispers, “I love you” as they pull apart.

Len rewards her with a dazzling smile. “Love you too.”

==============

Len makes sure Christine was not too distraught over her clothes fitting, and waited until she’d left for her shift before seeing out Kirk. McCoy took a deep breath, quelling a sudden case of nerves that had popped up and then asked the computer to locate the captain.

_Captain Kirk is in his ready room._

McCoy smiles and grabs a bottle from the back corner of his desk drawer, he’d been saving this for a special occasion.

A short walk and a turbo lift ride later, he’s standing outside Kirk’s ready room. He probably should have made more of an effort to locate Janice Rand to see if Jim’s got something he needs to be doing instead, but really he just doesn’t care. He knocks, and enters when the door opens to him.

“Bones! Perfect I need a witness.”

“Oh Christ. What the hell infantile scheme are you concocting now?”

“Harsh.&rdquo

Len can practically count down the seconds in his head until Jim starts speaking again.  _Three-two-_

“I’ll have you know I’m doing something nice. For Jan.”

McCoy sighs, “If that is true, why do you need a witness?”

“I’m voluntarily doing my paperwork and she isn’t going to believe that I did it myself and didn’t con you or Spock into doing it for me.”

“When have I ever done your paperwork?”

“Well, con Spock into doing it for me.”

“You are in charge of this tin can? Really, ‘cause you are like a 10 year old in a grown man’s body.”

Kirk levels him with a glare. “You are addressing your captain, no less than five feet from the bridge. You know that thing you had to cross to even get in here?”

McCoy snorts, “Yes I am aware.”

“Good, just checking. Now come here and write Jan a note that says you caught me doing paperwork.”

“No.”

“Booonnness.”

“No.”

“Come on. Just one little favor. I’m doing something nice here.”

“I think the kindness is undone when you have to have a witness in order for it to be believed.”

Jim frowns at him. “Whatever man, come on.”

“Damn it, Jim. No. I have actual things to tell you. It’s why I came all the way to your office.”

Jim shrugs.  “I won’t listen if you don’t sign this paper. Just one little note.”

“No.”

“Man what is your deal. I’m not asking you to lie. I’m just wanting you to say you saw me doing paperwork.”

“How are you this big of a child?”

Jim shrugs his shoulders again. “We could have been done with this like five minutes ago if you’d stop being so stubborn.”

McCoy’s mouth flaps open in what Len knows Christine calls his fish face. But honestly. He’s stubborn? “You have got to be kidding me, Jim Kirk. I’m stubborn?”

“That’s right. Now be a good little doctor, write me a note, and then I’ll hear your concerns. This is politics, Bones, it’s how Starfleet is run.”

“Oh for fucks sake. Forget it.” Leonard makes a move to leave.

“Computer lock the door, Captain’s override required to unlock.”

Leonard fights the urge to stomp his foot as the computer confirms the order. “Damn it man, unlock the door.”

“Not until you get the stick out of your ass, sign this note, and tell me what you want.”

Leonard feels his tightly held control snap and stomps his foot in a rage as he shouts, “Christine is pregnant. Jesus Christ, man you make me crazy.”

When Len manages to pry his eye off the celling, where he’d rolled them in a vain attempt to invoke diving intervention, he notices that Jim’s mouth is hanging open and the stylus has rolled out of his fingers-the note and a signature long forgotten.

Jim manages to clear his throat. “Say that again.”

Len chuckles. “Chris is pregnant.”

Jim's face breaks into a massive smile. And he's around the desk in a shot, clapping Len on the shoulder, "Bones. That is great. Just really, really great."

Leonard smiles, "We think so." He puts the bottle he’s been holding unnoticed on Jim's desk. "Have a drink with me."

Jim nods, and goes back around the desk to pull out two glasses, "Most definitely worth celebrating."

Len chuckles, "Glad you think so. Chris' uniform doesn't fit, so she's wearing one of mine. I need you to approve a couple of new uniforms for her, stupid computer won't let me requisition them. And you’ll need to sign off on the paperwork for Starfleet."

Jim nods, sipping from his glass, "Sure. So she's showing?"

"Don't pout. You're the first person we've told. And yes she showing, she's three months along."

Jim can't stop smiling and its contagious. It's the first time he's seen Jim this goofy and happy in a long time. And Len is truly grateful for it. He lets Jim ramble on about the baby, and all the things that he wants to teach him—Jim seems convinced it’s going to be a boy. And his smile is catching, because again, Len can't stop grinning like a fool.

=========

Christine sighs as she trudges into the mess hall. She's starving. Has been starving for over three hours and has eaten everything in her desk drawer, and is still hungry. And she knows, knows, that its hormones, but seriously if she doesn't find something satisfying soon she is just going to break down crying. So she takes a 15 minute break, which is how she now finds herself wandering around in the mess, looking for a snack.

Christine wanders through the mess looking for something and settles on an apple with peanut butter and snags the maple syrup as well. She has resigned herself to the fact that her tastes are already starting to change

She's dipped the apple slice into the thick amber pool of the syrup, and then twirls it in the peanut-butter. She's quite happy with her snack and is oblivious to anything else. So she's missed the fact that Janice Rand is sitting at a table in the corner working on paperwork. Christine has also missed that Janice is watching her from across the room. And as Christine is distracted by licking errant maple syrup off her fingers, she hasn't noticed Janice making her way to the table.

"Oh my God. Nyota is right. You're pregnant."

Christine would like to think she didn't nearly inhale the last half of her apple slice when Janice spoke, but sadly the burning in her throat tells her otherwise.

"Crap. Don't choke. Are you alright?"

Christine pounds her chest and nods. "I'm fine. You just caught me by surprise."

"Well so did you. I mean, you are pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes, we wanted to tell Jim first, Len was going to do that this afternoon. I don't fit into my uniform."

Janice pats her shoulder soothingly, "It's okay."

Christine nods

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to plan a party."

Christine sighs, "I would say no parties but I know that is a futile request. So nothing too crazy."

Janice grins wickedly. "I promise. So when are you going to tell everyone? When are you due? Why didn't you say anything before now?"

Christine laughed at Janice. Of course she has a million questions, and is ready to make plans, honestly Jan just can't help herself. But her enthusiasm is catching and Christine finds herself making a slew of plans for the next few months.

=============

After her shift Christine is exhausted, and debates heading to the mess for dinner. But she's too tired to stay sitting up. So she heads back to their room to have a quick nap. And she can't help the wide grin that sneaks onto her face when she gets to their bed.  Her side has three maternity uniforms smoothed out, a flower undoubtedly from Sulu's garden and a bar of the chocolates she loves from the little place on Bourbon Street. She has no idea how he managed to get everything.

But as tears sting her eyes she's overwhelmed by the simple kindness of it. He's always been gentler with her, kinder, more loving. She's one of the few people in Len's life who knows that the gruffness, the raw quality of him, is just a band aid, a way to keep the fact that he is such a soft heart hidden. She's long known that it is his coping mechanism.

But she's been scared this whole time, that despite his innate goodness, despite the fact that Joanna is his world, despite the fact that he's been proclaiming  his joy over the baby, despite all of it, she's been terrified that he wouldn't love their baby the way he loves Jo, that he isn't really excited. And she knows in this instant, knows that he loves her and he loves the baby. It's these little things that speak of so much care, of such love, that she just can't find the words to express her gratitude. She smiles and scoops up the uniforms to hang in the closet, putting the chocolate and the flower on her nightstand. She climbs into bed for her nap with a wide easy smile.

==============

Jim Kirk loves Leonard McCoy, the man is his best friend after all. And he loves Christine like she's his sister—since she is married to his best friend. At the moment however, he does wish he was not witnessing this tragedy. It's horrifying, it's disgusting, it's downright unnerving.

Because Christine is eating strawberry ice cream with pickle juice poured over it. And crackers with salted dried fish and peanut butter on them. And honestly, he's stopped eating because if not, he'll be vomiting all over the place. And he's got a pretty iron stomach. Janice looks equally green by Christine's food choices, though she seems to be soldiering on because she's still eating her lunch.

Before Jim can figure out what to do about this situation, Len is back with a new tray. This time with apples and barbecue sauce.

Jim barely bites back a whimper.

"Oh, thanks honey. I needed something sweet."

Len chuckles, "What about the ice cream?"

"Something else sweet. And are you criticizing my food choices?"

Len places a kiss on her forehead, his hand settling in her belly. "Never dear. It doesn't bother me. You just let me know if you need anything else."

Christine hums as she eats the apple slathered with barbeque sauce, "Thank you. You're the best."

Len chuckled and tucked into his own, thankfully normal, lunch.

And Jim doesn't know how he does it. Christine is six months pregnant and appears to Jim to want to eat everything that doesn't run away. Though he’s smart enough not to say that particular thought out loud. Through it all Len is right there with everything she needs. He never gets frustrated, never complains, never once challenges any of the strange food choices, just smiles and gets her what she needs.  And for the first time in his life, Jim thinks that Leonard McCoy might just be the man to watch as the example for a wonderful husband. And it’s a realization that is kind of freaking him out.

Christine's voice breaks through his thoughts, "Uh, Len."

Jim smirks down into his plate. This is how every request starts.

"Yes, Chris?"

How McCoy manages to make his voice moderated and normal blows Jim's mind.

"Could you get me one more thing?"

"Sure thing, darlin'."

"A Peanut-butter sandwich? With mushrooms and garlic?"

Jim's face must show his disgust because Janice kicks him under the table and Christine frowns at him.

"Is that too gross?"

Jim is quick to answer, "No, not at all."

And he's not really fooling anyone, but Christine smiles at him and Len goes off to find yet another disgusting concoction. And Jim marvels again for just a moment, he's friends with some really good people, people who he's long underestimated. Because Leonard McCoy, is absolutely husband of the year material

==================

Christine wakes up the middle of the night sometimes. Not because the baby is kicking, though yes sometimes that is why she wakes up, but because she has nightmares. This is nothing new; she's had them since they found what was left of Roger. Len has had them ever since they were too late to save Exteros 12 from the plague-like disease that wreaked havoc on the children and elderly first. Jim Kirk is haunted by the battle with Nero and the loss of the Farragut. Spock by the destruction of Vulcan. Everyone on the _Enterprise_ has nights where they are awake, when they are haunted by the things they have seen.

But this, this is different. This is the crippling fear that she can't do _this_. That she can't be a mother. That she can't be the capable nurse that has defined who she is for so long, and be a good wife and a good mother. She is already a step-mother to Jo, which gives her hope. But that is for a few weeks a year, not every day. This baby that she is carrying will be on the _Enterprise_ with them, will be around them all the time

She worries that she won't be able to protect this child. That she won't love it enough. That she won't be enough. And she knows that it’s not rational. But at night, when her mind is supposed to rest, it comes up with all the ways she will be deficient and it terrifies her.  
  
Christine jumps a little when she feels Len wrap his arms around her. She sighs as he pulls her in closer. "Stop worrying and go back to sleep Chris."  
  
She hums in response, and lets Len's warmth sink into her. She closes her eyes and lets the warmth and weariness pull her back into sleep, silently praying that it will be a dreamless sleep.

================

Christine sighs as she watch Joanna play in the small front yard of the house she owns in San Francisco. She had bought it before she and Len were married, and it’s their home close to Starfleet when they are planet side. He still has his family land in Georgia and he’d wanted to have the baby there, but it wasn’t in the cards. She’s been given “maternity leave” which was Starfleet code for grounded until she delivers. All because of one stupid skirmish that got a little too close to home. She’s eight months pregnant, not dead.

For the life of her, she’s not sure why Len gets to keep working and she has to just sit here and do nothing. Of course she is grateful that Jim had managed to get the _Enterprise_ in for refits and repairs that coincide with her delivery date, though the last fight with the Romulan splinter group probably has something to do with that too. It’s just that should could do a cuchy teaching gig like Len is doing. She could be helping train medical cadets. She could be answering a phone somewhere. Half the damn crew is being put to use doing something at the academy. She could be doing anything but just sitting here.

Joanna giggles in the yard, happy with her creation in the sandbox. Happily entertained in the way only an eight year old can be, and Christine is happy she is here. It does give her something to do after all, to watch Jo.

And Joanna can’t be more excited about the baby. She’s been talking nonstop about names, and clothes, and games, and all the things she can do with a sibling.  They had both been worried about whether or not she’d be jealous, but so far, Jo seems over the moon about the whole sibling idea.

Christine squirms in her seat, her stomach heavy, the baby kicking strong and consistent. She finds it at once discomforting and reassuring. They are ready for the baby, the nursery is ready, they have plans for when the _Enterprise_ is back in space, the have names chosen—David Andrew if it’s a boy (after their fathers) or Lilly Grace (after her grandmother). They even have  god parents chosen. And yet in the small quiet moments like these, with the sun framing her face, and relaxing on the porch swing, she doubts it. Doubts that they are really fit to be parents, that they can manage to have a child in space with them, that they can bridge the gap between space and time with one child with them and the other with her mother.

And then she sees Len coming up the front walk, stopping to chat with Joanna for a minute or two. He comes to her next, kissing her in hello, settling on to the ottoman across from the swing and drawing her feet into his lap.

“How was your day darlin’?”

Christine smiles at him, and at Jo who bounds up the front steps and climbs onto the swing with Christine, snuggling into her arm.

“It was good. Joanna and I had fun, didn’t we sweetie?”

And that is all it takes, Joanna filling him in on all the little things of the day. Len massaging her feet until she feels almost normal again. It’s something so simple and yet so treasured. And she’s not sure she wants to change this picture of domestic tranquility for anything in the world.

But then the baby kicks, and Joanna leans her little head down to rest gently on Christine’s stomach so that she can listen to the baby, so that she can feel him or her (though Jim Kirk is still convinced its boy) kicking. And Christine thinks that maybe, just maybe it will be okay.

They built a family before, one that withstands all the challenges that comes with Starfleet service, they can do it again. And if there is one thing they will never have a shortage of, its love.

Christine feels her eyes start to drift shut, the distractions of McCoy’s magic hands rubbing soothing circles into her feet, and she lets the urge take over, slipping into a restive sleep.

==============

Christine shakes awake after a sharp pain in her stomach. It's not the baby kicking, that is enough of a common occurrence that she can recognize that by now. This is something different, sharper, longer, more uncomfortable. And she knows, _knows,_ what that means. Christine stares at the popcorn ceiling and breaths through her nose, and waiting.

She breathes through the next contraction. It's been fifteen minutes. Which she knows does not mean she's particularly close, so at least she likely won't have to give birth in the car. She smiles and lets the thought carry her for a few minutes. They are going to get meet the baby today. She struggles to sit up, and in so doing jostles Len. Who is awake in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

Christine chuckles, "Nothing, but get dressed baby. I'm in labor."

Len smiles. "This kids going to have all of your genes, he's in a big hurry to get here."

"Two days early is not in a hurry. Get your pants on cowboy. I'll get dressed and call Nyota to come stay with Jo"

Len nods and stand up, but then leans back over the bed and kisses her soundly. "You know I love you right?"

Christine smiles a goofy smile. "Love you too."

+++++++++++++++

Leonard McCoy didn't exactly expect to meet his second child wearing a ratty Ole Miss t-shirt-that was dirty two days ago-and track pants. But Chris had rushed him out of the house the moment Nyota arrived. She would bring Jo to the hospital in the morning, once Chris had the baby. There was no need to Jo to have to sit and wait and worry.

And Len was grateful she wasn't there, it gave him and Chris a few minutes alone, he could hold her hand and play the part of the concerned father, not the part of the doctor. It was nice to be on the other side of the bed when something good happened. He was a horrible patient himself, and Christine well she was the same way.  
Oh, she tried to hide it, and tried to be polite, but he could tell she was chomping at the bit to take over for the nurse on duty

Len considered it his single greatest act in their marriage that he'd managed to keep her focused on the delivery and not on the fact that the nurse, while capable, wasn't the sharpest thing around

Len's attention snaps back as he hears the doctor say, "Ok, Christine, one more big push."

And the next thing he knows Christine is squeezing his hand hard enough to stop circulation and then it’s a whirlwind of the baby crying, and the medical staff cleaning up and examining the child. He wipes Christine forehead off and kisses her cheek. "Nice job, mom."

Christine manages a watery smile and kisses him.

"Where is she?" Christine sounds exhausted, but elated at the same time.

Len laughs. "Slow down, darlin'. Doc is still checking him out."

The doctor come over with the baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, and hands him to Christine, "Congratulations, mom and dad. Your little boy is perfect, everything looks great. We'll give you guys some time, and then have a nurse come in to take care of the birth certificate."

Len shakes his hand. "Thanks."

When he turns back he sees Christine, rubbing her nose along the baby's cheek, placing a soft kiss on his round face. And Len's heart nearly stops, at the perfectness of it. At the picture it makes, at how much he so doesn't deserve this, how he'd never let himself believe he'd have this again. And he suddenly wants to take Chris and the baby and Jo and wrap them up so tight, where nothing will ever get to them again. And he chuckles, because this over protective streak could be a problem. But for the moment, he moves back to the bed to settle in next to Chris and meet the baby properly.

=========

After all of it, after the birth, after signing the birth certificate, after it all, Christine is exhausted. She feels like she could sleep for days and yet she can't stop staring at David. And she wonders if it will be like this forever. If it will always feel this wonderful and terrifying and perfect. She smoothes one finger down David's face and waits.

Len will return with their friends who she's sure have taken over the waiting room in a few minutes. She's half surprised Jim Kirk didn't charm his way into the delivery room. Godfather's privilege and all that. She smiles. Back when she was a cadet she never imagined that Jim Kirk would be the godfather of her only child. Janice was a more traditional choice for godmother, though it was difficult to choose between her and Nyota. But Nyota would be an honorary godmother and promised that her feeling were not hurt

Christine smile when she sees Jim Kirk's face peeking through the door, "Mind if we come in Chris?"

"Come on in."

And she laughs when she sees that he is carrying Joanna, and leading a train of people: Nyota, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Janice, Spock, and Len file into the room as well.  Joanna squirms out of Jim's arms and stands next to the bed, staring at David. Len comes along beside her and sets her up on the bed next to Christine.

Joanna snuggles in next to Chris to watch David sleep, content to be next to Chris' warmth and her new little brother.

Jim smiles at the picture and claps Len the shoulder, "Cute kid, Bones. Nicely done Chris."

Christine smiles at that, "Thanks, well gather 'round everyone. David Andrew, meet your family."

Everyone coos at the baby and offers their congratulations. And everyone extracts a promise to hold him once he's awake. And Christine finally relaxes into the bed. Joanna is snuggled in close, giving off warmth, and David in her arms is snugly and secure. She feels surrounded by love and knows, knows, with a bone deep certainty that no matter what she and Len will be fine. They have a family that will love them no matter what, and perhaps more importantly, will love their family no matter what.  She knows that she can do this whole mother thing, especially with these people by her side.


End file.
